Unexpected Run-ins
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine partly. Sort of a crossover fic though it's A/U and -A doesn't existed. I borrowed Ezra and Andrew from Pretty little Liars, Emily might make an appearance. Not sure yet, if she does it will be as Pacey's ex.
1. Friend-zoned

******_Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Sort of a crossover fic though it's A/U and -A doesn't existed. I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars, Emily might make an appearance. Not sure yet, if she does it will be as Pacey's ex._**

 _**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**_

 _**Author's Note: Review and I will happily update often.**_

 _**Unexpected Run-ins:** _

_**Chapter#1**_

 _**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Is there a reason you're sleeping out on the couch and not in your bed Ezra?", I question when I emerge from my bedroom to find none other than Ezra passed out on the sofa. What the hell is he doing out here? The guy has a perfectly comfortable bed in his room. Why would he choose to crash on the couch? I swear sometimes I will never understand this guy. Whatever the reasoning it is bound to be an amusing one.**

" **Hmm, what? What's going on? Why did you wake me man?", grumbles Ezra still half asleep as he rubs at his eyes. Why did I wake you up? Well, it definitely has nothing to do with the fact that you're currently sleeping on the couch. Why else would I wake you up Ezra? Seriously what is he doing out here? Was he watching television until he passed out? Actually that makes sense, he has done that before.**

" **Because you're sleeping on the couch again, go to bed Ezra.", I acknowledge with a shake of my head and a laugh. Why would he want to stay out here when he could just as easily get up and lay in his own bed. That couch isn't even comfortable. The one time that I took a nap on it, I woke up with a kink in my damn neck. Man did that hurt like hell too.**

" **Oh uh, I can't.", answers Ezra in a gruff tone before sitting up in his spot. What the hell does he mean? Why wouldn't Ezra be able to sleep in his own bed? This guy makes absolutely no sense sometimes. Guess the more important question would be why the hell do I even care? If Ezra wants to crash out on the couch, it's none of my damn business. He wants to pass out on the sofa again, be my guest.**

 **Shaking my head in confusion, against my better judgment I hesitantly ask," What do you mean you can't?"**

 **Standing from his seat on the couch, Ezra pours himself a glass of juice," I have a girl sleeping in there."**

" **Hold on, are you telling me there's a girl in your bed and your out here? Are you dense Ezra?", exclaims Andrew from behind me much to my amusement. Doing my best not to laugh, I shake my head with a chuckle. Leave it to Andrew to point out the obvious. What is he doing up? Guess maybe Ezra and I woke him up. Much as I hate to admit it, Andrew does make a good point. Why the hell is Ezra out here if there's a girl in his bed?**

" **I'm going to have to agree with Andrew on this one...unfortunately. What gives?", I inquire with an arched eyebrow before folding my arms across my chest. Normally when there is a girl in your bed that is supposed to be a good thing. Hell if I had one in mine, I would never leave my room. Man do I miss having someone to wake up next to. I haven't had something like that since Joey. Sure there have been other girls since her, but none of them mattered or even lasted long. Man was I an idiot for letting her go.**

" **It's not like that with the two of us, besides I respect the girl way too much to try anything on her.", confides Ezra while making himself a sandwich. Who is this girl again? Since when has Ezra suddenly become sensitive? Wonder if he is merely talking out of his ass right now. My guess is that Ezra wasn't exactly given much of a choice. What guy in their right mind would choose to sleep on a couch when that's a chick in his bed? None that I know of.**

" **So in other words you have been friend-zoned?", I ponder with an amused smirk taking over my features. Wow, that has to suck. Much as I might sympathize with the guy, I find this highly hilarious. It must me killing Ezra not to be able lie next this girl. Why bring her home then? It just doesn't make any sense to me. Who brings a chick home just so they're stuck riding the couch?**

 **Taking a bite from his sandwich, Ezra collapses back onto the couch," Oh man, you have no idea. This sucks so bad."**

 **Clapping a hand on Ezra's back, Andrew offers a sympathetic smile," That's rough man, sorry. So...is she hot?"**

" **Andrew, what the hell? …Yes, so hot oh my God.", adds Ezra with a frustrated groan. Oh man, I feel for him right now. It's obvious that Ezra is into this girl a lot. Wonder what reason she could possibly have for not wanting to be with him? I have known Ezra for a little more than two years and he's a good guy. He's nothing like Andrew, that guy...I wouldn't even let my sister date him. The guy goes through girls like I go through aprons at work. Sure I might have had a one nightstand once or twice but that's it. Andrew on the other hand, well I have lost count with him. Ezra's not like that though, he had a girlfriend once. Since they broke up a few months, he hasn't been seeing anyone.**

" **Have you tried telling her that you're into her?", I find myself asking as I sit beside Ezra. Maybe she doesn't know that the poor guy likes her. Whatever the case maybe, I feel bad for him. It's not difficult to see how hung up Ezra is on this girl. Whoever she is, she must really be something else. I have never seen Ezra this hung up on anyone. This girl must be a real knockout.**

" **Well...no. Whenever I try to I become tongue tied. Once I did muster up the courage to kiss her though. Oh man was that one amazing lip lock. After-wards things became more then a little awkward between the two of us for a while. So much so that we both decided we were better off as friends. When I say we, what I really mean is her though. That said I don't want to be nothing so I agreed friendship was best to make her happy.**

" **Hey Ezra, since you're not going to grow a pair anytime soon...could I take a shot?", pries Andrew with a raised eyebrow. What a moron. One look at Ezra and it's not difficult to see that he's about one second away from clocking Andrew square in the jaw. Can't say that I blame him either. The guy is a complete dog, he's not looking for a relationship. The only thing Andrew is out for is his next lay.**

 **Tensing up at Andrew's question, Ezra regards him with a deathly scowl," Do not even think about it Andrew, I will murder you."**

 **Placing a wary hand on Ezra's shoulder, I step between him and Andrew wisely," Relax Ezra, ignore him. Andrew, if you value your life at all shut up." …**


	2. What the hell?

_**Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Not a crossover fic though I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars.**_

 _**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**_

 _**Author's Note: Review and I will happily update often.**_

 _**Unexpected Run-ins:** _

_**Chapter#** **2**_

 _**(** **Jo** **ey's pov)**_

 **Lying in bed unable to sleep, I stare up at the dark ceiling. What the hell am I even doing here? I should have just told Ezra to take me home. Sure, right now it might not have been the safest place to go. But at least I wouldn't be at his place and completely taking over his room. Ugh, I feel so bad right now. What am I even doing? If anything I should be out there on the couch, not him. After another half hour or so of not being able to fall back asleep, I climb out of bed. Making my way toward the bedroom door, I open it and tiptoe down the hall quietly," Hey, Ezra. Are you still up? I can't sleep. Look, I know that you said I could take your room. But I feel guilty making you stay out here. Ezra, you should sleep with me."**

" **Oh my damn, you're a fox!", cries out a guy who I'm to assume is Ezra's roommate. More than a little self conscious, I wrap a blanket from the couch around myself. Is that supposed to be a flattering comment? Maybe some girls might think so but not me, if this guys not careful he's going to wind up with a black eye.** **God why are all guys such pigs? Well, that's not completely true. Ezra's actually a really sweet guy.**

" **We literally just talked about this Andrew. I'm sorry Joey, please ignore him.", apologizes Ezra quickly before shooting Andrew an agitated glare. What is he saying sorry for? It's not his fault that his roommate is a jerk. Ezra has nothing to feel bad about. If anything I feel guilty for making him stay out of the couch. He didn't have to allow me to spend the night yet he did.**

" **It's fine really. So...what do you say, come to bed with me?", I ask with a tired smile making its way across my face. Grasping hold of Ezra's hand, I pull him up from his seat. He looks more than slightly at a loss for words right now. Leaning up, I place a friendly peck on his cheek. This seems to relax Ezra a bit as he eventually returns the gesture. Does that mean he'll sleep in the room with me so I can stop feeling so guilty?**

 **Poking a head out from their room, I hear a voice behind me call," For Christ sake, what's with all the...son of a bitch?"**

 **Turning round at the sound of a familiar voice, my eyes meet none other then Pacey's," What the hell."**

" **Care to explain yourself Potter?",** **demands Pacey before taking a step toward me. Standing my ground I don't bother backing up. My eyes never leave his as we engage in a staring contest. Refusing to back down, I place an irritated hand on my hip. Pacey is the last person I expected to see tonight. The two of us did not part ways on good terms. He broke up with me and our senior prom in front of everyone. Needless to say Pacey and I haven't spoken much since. Maybe about a year or so ago at Christmas the both of us had a bit too much to drink** **and spent the night together. That turned out to be a huge mistake. Pacey failed to mention he'd been seeing someone. I found out shortly after and we had a huge fight followed by another falling out. Since then we haven't talked to one another. Just my luck that he would be Ezra's roommate.**

" **I was just about to ask you the same thing, Witter.", I snap back as I regard him with** **a bitter scowl. Why am I even arguing with Pacey? This is a waste of time. Somehow I knew that it was only a matter of time before he made an appearance in my life again. Of all the times, why did it have to be now? Why tonight? Ezra mentioned that he had two roommates but I never imagined one of them would be Pacey J. Witter. What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just stop being friends with Ezra, nor would I want to. I have known him for almost a year now and in that time we have become really close friends. Why does Pacey always ruin everything?**

" **It's not obvious by now? I live here Jo.", mutters Pacey with an exhausted sigh. Watching him carefully as he takes a seat, I reluctantly let my guard down. While this might not be the most ideal situation, there's no need for the two of us to overreact. Sure Pacey and I have our differences and don't exactly get along, but I'm way too tired to bicker with him. All I want to do right now is go back to bed. By the looks of it, Pacey seems to want nothing more than to do the same.**

" **I'll be gone in the morning don't worry. Coming here was obviously a mistake that I won't be making again anytime soon.", I confide in a dismissive tone. Not wanting to pick a fight with Pacey, I decide it's best to just leave things as is. The last thing I want is for either of us to say something we'll come to regret. We might not be on the best of terms, but that's not to say I don't still care a great deal about Pacey. This said, it is killing me to be in the same room as him right now. Seeing Pacey has only brought back all the pain and heart ache he has caused me. Wounds that were never fully healed have been torn open and once again I'm left vulnerable.**

 **Glancing up at me once more, Pacey runs an exhausted hand through his hair," No, I never said that you had to leave Joey."**

 **Clearing his throat after a minute or so of silence, Ezra finally pipes in," How exactly do the two of you know one another?"**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **That's what I would like to know.", adds Andrew from beside me. That's right neither of them knew that I know Joey. Then again why would they? Andrew has only just met Jo and Ezra...well I'm not sure how he knows her. The last thing I want to do is take a trip down memory lane. By the expression on Joey's face I doubt that she does either. There was a time when she was my world. Those days are long gone since I screwed everything up. Letting Joey go was the worse decision I could have ever made.**

" **That's a long story.", I answer with an entertained laugh. Joey and I have know each other forever. Hell, I have only been chasing the girl around since we were both in diapers. There was a time when Joey, Dawson and I were inseparable.** **Then the end of junior year came and our friendships nearly disintegrated. Dawson and I patched up our friendship, but things have never been the same between Potter and I since we broke up in high school. Last Christmas only brought more damage to our already fragile relationship. Joey and I spent a drunken night together which was a horrible mistake. At the time I had a girlfriend. While we might not have been too serious, that didn't matter in Potter's eyes when she found out. Since then we haven't talked.**

" **One I don't care to rehash, lets just say we grew up together.",** **remarks Joey with a worn out look in her eyes. Risking a glance in her direction, I noticed the hurt that lies in her eyes. I'm once again the source of her pain. Knowing this is slowly taking it's toll on me. The last thing I want is to bring Joey more heart break. It is killing me not to be able to pull her into my arms and hold her close. Those days are long gone unfortunately.**

" **I'm going to take a guess and say the two of you used to date.", comments Andrew much to my disliking. This must have caught Joey's attention as she is now glaring at him with a look that could kill. He couldn't have just left well enough alone could he? Leave it to Andrew to make an already tense situation more awkward. Got to hand it to him though, he hit the nail right on the head. What could have possibly gave it away though?**

 **Staring at Joey in confusion, Ezra eventually turns his gaze toward me," Is this true Pacey?"**

 **Not knowing what else to say, I steal a look in Joey's direction before nodding my head," Yeah...yeah, Potter and I dated our senior year of high school Ezra."**

" **Could we please not bring up the past tonight, I'm tired and just want to go to bed Ezra. Obviously if I had known Pacey was your roommate, I never would have came here.", explains Joey with a tired sigh. Did she mean that? Does Joey hate me that much that she would actually avoid running into me. Well, this does make sense I don't know why I'm so surprised. I did kind of wreck Joey's heart. Still isn't that at least a small part of her that misses me? Not a day goes by that I don't regretting letting Joey slip through my finger tips the way I did. …**


	3. Tense sleeping arrangements

_**Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Not a crossover fic though I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars.**_

 _**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**_

 _**Author's Note: Review and I will happily update often.**_

 _**Unexpected Run-ins:** _

_**Chapter#** **3**_

 _**(** **Ezra** **'s pov)**_

" **I'm sorry Jo, all I'm trying to do is make sense of everything. Much as you may want to, I'm not letting you go back home. Not to that prick of an ex of yours...not after he laid a hand on you.", I acknowledge** **in a stern manner. I'm not letting Joey leave, she doesn't get a choice. That bastard of a boyfriend or ex as of recently hit her, more then once. Joey is not going back to her apartment, not if he is there which I know that he is. She can argue and put up a fight all she wants but I'm not hearing any of it.**

" **Whoa, hold on. Are you saying this jerk hit her?", asks Andrew with a frown taking over his features. The look on his face is the exact one I had earlier. Andrew is about two seconds away from finding Joey's ex and pounding his face in. That is precisely what I nearly did when Joey came to me upset and crying. What kind of a guy puts his hands on a girl? One that wants to spent a few weeks in the hospital that's who.**

" **Joey?", questions Pacey before standing from his seat and grabbing his car keys. Crap, I know exactly what he wants to do. Pacey looks like he is out for blood right now. I'm not sure that I should have said anything. Poor Joey looks absolutely mortified right now. Her ex had no right to hit her though whether they fought or not. You don't put your hands on a girl, I don't care what the reason. It's safe to say the three of us all want to beat the hell out of this prick. The only thing stopping me from doing precisely that is Joey. All I care about is her, she's safe now and that's all that matters.**

" **...** **I just want to go to bed.", pleads Joey with a huff before rubbing at her eyes. She looks beyond tired. Why did she even wake up in the fist place. If Joey felt guilty about taking my bed, she shouldn't. Honestly, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. More than anything I wish she would have just stayed in bed. A good nights rest is probably something she hasn't had in a while.**

 **Placing a kiss atop Joey's forehead, I pull her in for a gentle hug," Go back to sleep Jo, we'll talk in the morning I promise."**

 **Refusing to let me go, Joey grasps hold of my hand and gives a light tug," Not unless you come with me Ezra. I don't feel right kicking you out of your own bed."**

" **Joey, I don't mind...really.", I confide with a smile. It's the truth too, I want Joey to sleep in my bed. I'm not about to let her crash on the couch. If she won't go to bed without me though, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Something tells me Pacey won't be too happy with the idea of me sleeping with his ex. Speaking of which, could things get anymore awkward? Before I knew about those two, I all but admitted that I was into Joey. The last thing I want is to cause problems with Pacey. Not only is he my roommate, he's also a good friend of mine too.**

" **I know you don't, but I would much rather you come to bed with me Ezra...please?", adds Joey in a soft voice. There is a silent plea in her eyes and I know I'll probably wind up caving. Still I can't help thinking Pacey wants to kick the crap out of me right now. He probably thinks that I'm trying to move in on Joey. That is the last thing I want to do. While yes I'm very attracted to Joey, I'm not about to make a move on her now. Not when I know that she used to date Pacey. That would be breaking the guy code which is the last thing I want to do.**

" **...If I do will you go to sleep finally Jo?", I find myself pondering as I all but cave. Who am I kidding? Joey is going to get exactly what she wants one way or another, there is no use fighting her. All I can hope is that Pacey knows I would never try anything. His friendship means way too much to me, I would never dream of jeopardizing it.**

" **Deal.", agrees Joey happily before nearly pouncing on me. Stumbling back a few steps, I quickly lose my balance. Falling backwards, I land on the couch with Joey on my lap.** **Laughing when she smothers me with kisses, I tense just as quickly when I notice the agitated look on Pacey's face. Not sure what else to do, I carefully remove Joey from my lap much to her displeasure. Sorry Jo but I don't want a black eye over you.**

 **Clearing his throat to catch Joey's attention, Pacey folds his arms across his chest," You're not spending the night with my best friend Potter, it's not happening."**

 **Whirling around on Pacey with a deadly scowl, Joey raises a defiant eyebrow," That's not your decision, Witter."**

" **You could always curl up next to me Joey.", jokes Andrew with a playful nudge and wink. Trying my best not to snicker when Pacey punches him in the arm, a chuckle escapes when I hear Andrew yelp in pain. Can't say the moron didn't have that one coming. What did he expect? He should know better then to hit on Joey right in front of Pacey. Apparently Andrew would rather learn the hard way. I don't care where Jo sleeps as long as I can go to bed.**

" **I'm not going to stand here and argue with you Pace, Ezra is my friend too. That said, I'll see you in the morning.", states Joey without hesitation. Stumbling forward when she yanks me from my seat, I nearly trip as Joey leads me toward my room. Well, I guess that is that. She certainly put Pacey in his place. Man, he is not happy with me right now? What does he want me to do though? I'm not about to get in the middle of those two. At the same time, if Joey won't let me crash on the couch there's not much else I can do. Pacey has to know I would never do anything with Joey, not now that I know they used to date. While he might know this that doesn't mean he wants me in the same bed as his ex.**

" **I'm sorry Pace, you know that I would never...good night.", I stammer nervously at the glower he's giving me currently.** **He does not look happy with me right now. Can't say that I blame him. If he took a girl to bed that I used to date, I would probably beat him senseless. Joey's not giving me a choice in the matter though. The girl is all but dragging me to the bedroom. Pacey knows that I would never try anything, or at least I hope he does.**

" **Night Witter.",** **calls Joey over her shoulder with a victory smirk before closing my bedroom door behind her. Watching as she climbs under the covers of my bed, I tense when Joey reaches for my hand. Not knowing what else to do, I eventually lie down beside her atop the covers. This girl is going to be the death of me. Aside from Pacey, there was a reason I offered up my bed to Joey with no complaints.** **I'm not all that sure I can last an entire night in the same bed as her without a pillow over my lap or lying on my stomach. This is going to be a long night...I hate my life sometimes. …**


	4. Pacey's thoughts

**_Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Sort of a crossover fic though it's A/U and -A doesn't existed. I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars, Emily might make an appearance. Not sure yet, if she does it will be as Pacey's ex._**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**

 **Author's Note: Review and I will happily update often.**

 **Unexpected Run-ins:**

 **Chapter#** **4**

 **(Pacey's** **thoughts** **)**

 **This night went straight to hell. Ezra's in bed with Joey, my ex. How the hell did this happen? What is she even doing here? How does Ezra even know Potter? Never once has he ever mentioned her to me. Though to be fair until tonight, Ezra had no clue that I even knew Joey. How would he? Guess it is probably a good thing that she wound up here tonight. Ezra more then hinted that her that Joey's ex was an abusive bastard toward her.**

 **What I wouldn't give to find this guy and pound his face in. if I ever meet the guy I'm going to do just that. What guy in their right mind thinks that it is fine to lay his hands on a girl. Sure Joey is more than capable of taking care of herself, I know this. But for her jerk of an ex to hit her? That is not acceptable to me one bit. When I heard this, more than anything I wanted to take Joey in my arms and hold her close.**

 **This said I'm not sure Joey would have let me. We're not exactly on the best of terms right now. We haven't been since I lashed out and dumped her in front of everyone at our senior prom. That is something I regret to this day. Joey was never going to leave me for Dawson. But at the time, I figured that it was only a matter of time before she realized she had made a mistake in choosing me. Hell, I had all but convinced myself that I wasn't good enough nor did I deserve Joey.**

 **Seeing her in Dawson's arms and dancing, knowing he had somehow managed to make her smile. It slowly ate away at me all night until I finally snapped. Within a matter of seconds I unleashed just about every doubt and insecurity I had left unspoken out on Joey. She took off crying and things haven't been the same between the two of us since. Letting Joey go was the stupidest decision I ever could have made.**

 **More then anything I wish that I hadn't. Not a day goes by that I'm reminded of my mistake.** **None of the girls that I have been with since Potter could ever compare to her. Last Christmas, I nearly had a second shot with her. We would probably be together right now if I hadn't acted on an impulse and slept with Joey. Unfortunately, I did. At the time I wasn't exactly single. To this day Emily will not forgive me.**

 **I'm not all that sure that I blame her though. To find out a month or so later that I had cheated on her, that must have hurt like hell. We may not have dated more then four months but none of that matters. When Joey found out, she was livid with me. We got into a huge fight and that was the last I saw or spoke to her. Now Joey shows up tonight and with Ezra no less. Before I had known he'd been talking about Joey, I was happy for Ezra. The guy had finally found a girl that he was into.**

 **While, yes he had ultimately been friend-zoned there wasn't a doubt in my mind Ezra would with this girl over in time. Now that I know said girl is Joey, the thought of him nearly falling for her has me blind with jealousy. It is increasingly difficult not to clock Ezra in the jaw, I have all but lost my restraint. Fine, so maybe I am overreacting a tiny bit. Now that he knows Joey's my ex, Ezra would never make a move on her.**

 **That's not to say Potter wouldn't make one on him just to get under my skin. All I can do is hope she won't. Last thing I want is to have to knock Ezra out. What I wouldn't do to be able to go in his room, ask him to leave and lie beside Joey. I miss having her in my arms, kissing and waking up beside her. Those days are all in the past though. Joey has made it more then clear she wants nothing to do with me. Still I can't help wanting to beg for her forgiveness. If Joey would only give me a shot, I would show her how sorry I am for causing her all the pain that I have. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Joey...I love her. What kills me is that I never stopped loving her and probably never will. … (End Pacey's thoughts)**


	5. Tempted Loyalty

**Author's note: sorry this is such a short chapter, but it's only Pacey thoughts, chapter like these will be shortened.**

 _ **Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Sort of a crossover fic though it's A/U and -A doesn't existed. I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars, Emily might make an appearance. Not sure yet, if she does it will be as Pacey's ex.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**

 **Author's Note: So, I know this has gotten much attention but I'm just not ready to throw this story away. Sorry about the spelling errors I overlooked in the first few chapters, I will make sure to proof read more attentively. If anyone is reading this, I hope you will enjoy it. This is one of my first times writing a crossover and I know I'm not great at it but I hope someone will at least give it a chance...**

 **Unexpected Run-ins:**

 **Chapter#5**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

 **"** **...Sorry that I all but dragged you into the room Ezra.", apologizes Joey quietly before peeking up at me from under the covers. She doesn't need to explain her actions, I'm not an idiot. I know that it wasn't me she was angry with, it was Pacey. Just my luck, I finally start to fall for a girl only for her to be an ex of my best friend. There is no way that I can pursue Joey now, Pacey would murder me.**

 **"** **It's alright Jo, really. I know I'm not the one you were frustrated with.", I confide with a sleepy smile. This seems to comfort Joey a great deal. Startled when she lays her head on my chest, I reluctantly wrap her in my arms. The feel of her skin against mine is enough to send me over the edge. Pacey must be kicking himself for breaking up with Joey all those years ago. If I were him, I'd be doing the same exact thing. This girl is beautiful.**

 **"** **Of all the guys, Pacey had to be your roommate?", states Joey with an irritated breath. Risking a glance down at her, I notice tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, shit. Joey is crying? Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm supposed to do. Clearly Joey is upset. I'm not sure why though. It is obvious their parting ways all those years ago was far from mutual. Pacey must have really crushed Joey. Why would he ever want to break her heart?**

 **"** **Jo...what happened between the two of you?", I find myself wondering aloud. It is a stupid question, I know. But it is one I can't help but ask all the same. The way Pacey kept looking at Joey, it's easy to see he was in love with her at one time. Part of me thinks that he still may be. If this is the case why did he ever let Joey go to begin with? Hell, if I had a girl like her? I would do just about anything to keep her by my side always.**

 **Burying her face into my side, tears fall from Joey's eyes onto my chest as she softly mumbles," No offense Ezra, but that isn't exactly a memory that I would like to revisit tonight."**

 **With a hesitant nod of my head, I rub Joey's back gently in attempts to comfort her," You're right, sorry that I asked Jo. Please don't cry though, I hate seeing you so distraught and upset."**

 **"** **Would you do me a favor Ezra?", inquires Joey with a hand to my chest. Not knowing what to say, I simply nod my head. I'm not sure what it is Joey wants, but I have never been able to tell her no. Why should tonight be any different? This girl kills me. Does Joey have any idea what she does to me on a daily basis? It takes nearly all my restraint not to kiss her until her knees go weak.**

 **"** **What's that Joey?", I find myself asking without hesitation. Watching helplessly as Joey climb into my arms, against my better judgment I allow her to wrap herself in them. Man, I must be dense. If Pacey were to walk in right now, I would be dead within seconds. He has to know that I would never swoop in on Joey. Not now that I know those two used to be a thing. Pacey is way too good of a friend, I would never stoop that low.**

 **"** **Please hold me tonight?", pleads Joey before placing soft kisses all over my chest and neck. Oh, crap. I'm a goner. What the hell am I supposed to do? Was it not only a few weeks ago Joey made it clear that she wasn't looking for another guy? Her ex treated her like shit, at one point I found myself all but begging her to leave him and consider giving me a chance to make her happy. Now when Joey finally has left him, I'm no longer able to make a move on her. This said, it hasn't exactly stopped Joey from making one on me. What if she wants to sleep with me? I'm not all that certain I would be able to turn her away.**

 **"** **...Joey, this is wrong. You know it is and so do I...please. The last thing I want is for us to do something we'll both come to regret.", I all but plead as Joey's lips slowly make their way up my jawline. Thankfully my plea hasn't gone unnoticed and I let out a relieve breath when her lips abandon their descent toward mine. That was close, but man I'm such an idiot. Any other night, I would have let Joey have her way with me. But I could never live with myself knowing that I slept with my best friend's ex while he was in the next room no less.**

 **Nudging her cheek against my chest once more, Joey hugs me close," I'm sorry Ezra, it just...hurts. You know?"**

 **Placing a friendly peck on Joey's forehead once more, I close my eyes with content," Yeah, I know that it does Joey. But sleeping with me or any other guy won't solve anything. Come on, go to sleep Jo."**

 **"** **Guess you're right, I don't know many guys who would turn a vulnerable girl down. You're a true friend Ezra, not only to me but Pacey as well...thanks. Goodnight Ezra.", murmurs Joey in a mere whisper before closing her eyes tiredly. Before long I hear her breathing slow and smile in content when I realize she's fallen fast asleep against me. Man, I could get used to this. While I know that it will never last, that doesn't mean that I won't enjoy the feel of Joey in my arms while it does. Pacey doesn't know how much I despise him right now. If Joey weren't his ex, there's not a doubt in my mind that I would have slept with her tonight. God, I hate how loyal of a friend I am at times. …**


	6. Bedroom altercations

_**Description: This is a post Joey/Pacey break-up fic. It is based five years after they parted ways that fateful night at prom. Two characters Ezra and Andrew are mine. Sort of a crossover fic though it's A/U and -A doesn't existed. I borrowed Ezra from Pretty little Liars, Emily might make an appearance. Not sure yet, if she does it will be as Pacey's ex.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline and Andrew, he's of my own imagination.**

 **Author's Note: Review and I will happily update often.**

 **Unexpected Run-ins:**

 **Chapter#6**

 **(Joey's pov)**

" **Jo...Joey, you have to wake up. Come on, open your eyes.", I hear Ezra whisper hastily into my ear. Burying my face into his side, I yank the blankets over my head with a loud groan. No, not happening sorry. Whatever it is can wait until later, I am not getting up now. Ezra can do whatever he wants so long as he doesn't disturb me.**

" **Ezra, if you value your life than leave me be so that I can sleep.", I warn in a low voice that clearly says 'back off'. It is bad enough that I hardly slept a wink last night. How the hell could I? Just knowing Pacey was in the next room was enough to keep me up. Of all the people that I could have run into, it had to be him? Seeing Pacey has only managed to reopen old wounds that were never fully healed to begin with. God, it's like that prick shattered my heart all over again!**

" **Jo, I would love nothing more than to leave you be. It's just...well the thing is...you're slowly crushing me. I actually can't breathe.", observes Ezra with a nervous smile while clearing his throat. Remembering that I'm lying in his arms, I reluctantly move to lie beside him. Why couldn't Ezra have just said so to begin with? Did I really have to move though? He is like the perfect pillow. I miss having someone holding me like this.**

" **Sorry Ezra, guess it just felt nice to be held for once.", I admit with a sad smile as I peek up at him. We might only be good friends, but who's to say I'm not allowed to seek comfort in Ezra when needed. Over the last few months, he has always been there for me whenever Ben and I fought. It's never been a secret that Ben's hit me. Whenever anyone ever asked though I would just play it off like I didn't know what they were talking about. That never worked on Ezra though, he has a way of knowing when I'm lying to him. Funnily enough, he was actually the reason for mine and Ben's latest fight. Seems Ben is all but convinced I have been sleeping with Ezra. His accusation was the last straw; I broke up with him last night. Unfortunately it's never that simple with Ben, before I even had a chance to leave he beat me. I was so scared, soon as I was able I took off and called Ezra.**

 **Wrapping his arms snugly around my waist, Ezra places an innocent peck on my cheek," That's what I'm here for Jo, anytime you need me to be."**

 **...Clearing his throat in the doorway, Pacey folds his arms across his chest," Morning Potter."**

 **(Ezra's pov)**

" **Witter.", regards Joey in an icy manner not bothering to leave my arms. Crap, here I am wedged in the middle of these two. This is the last place that I want to be right now. Startled when Joey grasps hold of my hand gently, my attention immediately turns to Pacey. He is not happy right now. How could he not know that I would never try anything with Joey? The way he's regarding me currently, one would think I were public enemy number one.**

" **Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone to talk.", I point out before climbing out of bed. Regrettably for me, Joey is having no part of it. The girl is all but clung to my side. Is she trying to get me killed? What the hell should I do? Pacey's about ten seconds away from clocking me in the jaw. Great, I'm about to be in a world of pain and there's nothing that I can do about it. What did I ever do to deserve this?**

" **That's the last thing I want to do.", remarks Joey in a stubborn tone before letting go of my arm. Thank God, at least now Pacey's not glaring daggers at me anymore. That was more than a little unnerving. Observing the dejected look in Pacey's eyes, I feel a bit bad for him. I'm sure seeing Joey has only brought back hurtful memories. It's easy to tell the guy misses her. Pacey might have made one or two mistakes, but are they really so bad that Joey had to write him off completely?**

" **Joey...please.", pleas Pacey with a hint of desperation hidden behind his words. Come on; give the guy a chance Joey. Obviously you mean a great deal to him. If you didn't, something tells me Pacey wouldn't be here putting his heart on his sleeve for you. The guy is clearly still in love with her. If Joey were only willing to talk with Pacey, maybe they could work things out. I'm not sure if that's something she would want, but it's easy to see he very well could though.**

 **Letting down her guard, Joey finally meets Pacey's gaze," Pace, nothing happened between Ezra and I last night. I'm not about to come between two friend's...well, again."**

 **Taking a step toward Joey, Pacey touches her arm lightly," I know you didn't Joey."**

" **Great, so then could we not argue again?", requests Joey with wary shake of her head. Pacey doesn't look like he wants to pick a fight with Joey in all honesty, I think he only wants to attempt to patch things up. I'm not sure the bitter details of their break-up, but if he's willing to seek Joey's forgiveness...maybe it's time she considers forgiving the poor guy. What harm would that possibly bring? It has to be more then exhausting to despise someone as much as Joey does Pacey.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Jo, to be completely honest...I just want to make you breakfast.", I relent with a defeated sigh. Why does Joey refuse to see that all I want to do is be near her? That's it that is all I want. Seeing Jo like this...it has only succeeded in making me miss her. God, I miss everything about this girl. The way she smiled, laughed, bit her bottom lip, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, how we argued, kissing her, holding her, sleeping with her...Joey's amazing.**

" **...I am sort of hungry.", declares Joey with a shy smile making its way across her face. Taken by surprise when she takes hold of my hand, I watch her burst out in laughter at sight of my grin. Well, this was an unexpected I'll be it pleasant turn of events. I can't help noticing how Joey's hand still fits in mine like a glove. Bringing a hand to rest on the small of her back, I guide her into the kitchen. Searching the cabinets and fridge, I grab out everything I'll need to make blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Judging by the expression on Joey's face, I'd say she's more than ecstatic at my selection. Blueberry pancakes are her favorite; I'll bet she figured I would have forgotten. Lucky for Joey, I remember everything.**

" **It just so happens that I have everything needed to whip up some blueberry pancakes.", I reveal before giving Joey a light nudge. Grabbing down two cups, I pour the both of us some orange juice. Allowing Joey to help me mix the pancake batter, we both toss in a few blueberries. This is all it took to get Potter to let her guard down and open up to me once more? Why didn't I think of this sooner? Oh, that's right the last time we spent time together the both of us were inebriated. Man, I hope that I don't do or say anything to screw this up. Something tells me if I do, Joey's not going to give me a third chance. …**


End file.
